When a user performs a search for documents within a database, a search engine may analyze and filter the documents within the database to provide the most relevant results. Some documents returned to the user may be part of a family of related documents, such as a file embedded within another file or an email with corresponding email attachments. For example, in an e-discovery platform, users may search a document database for documents related to a specific search query. In response, the e-discovery platform may return one or more members of a document family that are related to the search query.
Traditional methods for providing the results of a document search to a user may include listing or displaying each document that corresponds to a set of search criteria. For example, a search engine may list documents in an order corresponding to their relevance to the search criteria. Unfortunately, such conventional methods for displaying search results may not provide users with important and/or helpful associations between groups of related documents. For example, even if a database stores associations between documents in document families, traditional search engines may request that users provide additional input (e.g., after the original search results are displayed) in order to view documents organized based on their relationships with one another. Accordingly, the current disclosure identifies a need for improved methods for displaying search results.